


sweet dreams, indeed

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor find a way to get through a brief separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet dreams, indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Another Valentine's prompt, this one for Ten/Rose and phone sex.

"I miss you," Rose said petulantly, staring up at her bedroom ceiling with her phone pressed to her ear.

"It hasn't even been a whole day yet," the Doctor replied with a laugh.

"I know, but Mum's going absolutely mental over her party and it's driving me crazy. I mean, I want to be here for her party, but at the same time, I kind of don't."

"Why do you think I'm here and not there?"

Rose sighed, her fingers toying with the edge of her shirt. "Couldn't you just, like, pop over..."

"Your mother said if she even heard the sound of the TARDIS engines on a gust of wind, she'd smack me. Dunno why she doesn't want me there..."

"She just doesn't want you taking me away."

"It is a _time_ machine," the Doctor grumbled. "I'd just bring you back and nobody would ever know."

"It's the principle, I guess." Rose sighed again. "I still miss you though."

"D'you miss me, or do you _miss_ me?"

Rose could hear the cheeky grin in his voice, and shook her head, laughing, "Shut up," though she couldn't deny the tingle between her legs.

"What're you wearing?" the Doctor asked teasingly.

"Pajamas," Rose replied, biting down on her lip. "It's late."

"How late?"

"Mum's gone to bed."

"So, late enough that if I was there, I could start kissing your neck and let my hand wander under your shirt..."

"Mmhmm," Rose hummed, biting her lip again as she closed her eyes, imagining his lips on her neck, his fingertips light on her stomach.

"Higher and higher, until I could touch those gorgeous breasts of yours."

The Doctor's voice was lower now, softer, and Rose swallowed, wondering if he was as into this as she was as her hand disappeared under her shirt. She squeezed one breast, imagining it was his hand, imagining those deft fingers of his tweaking her nipple, and her mouth fell open in a gasp at the sharp throb between her legs.

"Doctor," she breathed.

"My teeth on your neck," he continued. "Nibbling your lovely skin. Marking you."

Rose gasped, her back arching just slightly, and swallowed again as she let her hand drop to slide under the waistband of her pajama pants.

"Let my hand move down." She thought he sounded a little breathless, and she imagined him on the jump seat in the TARDIS, phone in one hand, erection in the other, and licked her lips as her hand drifted a bit lower.

"You always get so wet for me, Rose," he murmured. "So wet, and so warm, and my fingers slide inside so easily."

Rose's hand moved lower and she let her legs fall open as she slowly pushed two fingers inside. She couldn't reach quite as far as he could, but her imagination filled in the details, and she could almost feel him over her, his lips on her neck, and those long fingers sliding in and out of her.

"My thumb pressing against your clit, that sweet little pearl that always feels and tastes so good."

The sentence ended in a low grunt, and she imagined him thrusting up into his hand as she dragged her fingers up to press against her clit, rubbing in tight circles. She felt the tension coiling in her stomach, that warm, wonderful sensation beginning to spread at her core, and she rubbed faster, panting into the phone.

"And then I pull my fingers out and replace them with my cock, and _Rose_ –"

He broke off with a groan, just as the coil inside her snapped, and her phone fell to the bed as she pressed her hand tight against her mouth to muffle the sound of her orgasm.

It was several moments before she calmed, and she blew out a steady breath as she picked up her phone.

"Doctor?" she murmured.

"Hello," he replied, sounding a little breathless himself, and she laughed softly. "Still miss me?"

"More than ever."

He laughed this time, and she shook her head. "As soon as Mum's party is over tomorrow, you're coming to get me."

"I will await your signal. But now, if it's really as late as you say it is, I think you should get some sleep. You've got a long day ahead of you."

"Too right," Rose sighed. "Night, Doctor."

"Good night, Rose. Sweet dreams."

Rose's lips twitched as she lowered her phone. _Sweet dreams, indeed_ , she thought as she set her phone on her nightstand and slid under the covers, relishing the wonderful ache between her legs as she turned her lamp off.


End file.
